


Her Beach

by kobatomiku



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobatomiku/pseuds/kobatomiku
Summary: Natsuki was safe. Her papa could never hurt her ever again.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Her Beach

Natsuki sighed, sitting down at her desk as she ripped a piece of paper out of a nearby notebook.

_I'll Be Your Beach_

_Her mind is so full of troubles and fears_

_That diminished her wonder over the years_

_But today I have a special place_

_A beach for us to go._

_A shore reaching beyond her sight_

_A sea that sparkles with brilliant light_

_The walls in her mind will melt away_

_Before the sunny glow._

_I'll be the beach that washes her worries away_

_I'll be the beach that she daydreams about each day_

_I'll be the beach that makes her heart leap_

_In a way she thought had left her long ago._

_Let's bury her heavy thoughts in a pile of sand_

_Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand_

_Wash her insecurities in the salty sea_

_And let me see her shine._

_Let's leave her memories in a footprint trail_

_Set her free in my windy sail_

_And remember the reasons she's wonderful_

_When she presses her lips to mine._

_I'll be the beach that washes her worries away_

_I'll be the beach that she daydreams about each day_

_I'll be the beach that makes her heart leap_

_In a way she thought had left her long ago._

_But if she lets me by her side_

_Her own beach, her own escape_

_She'll learn to love herself again._

Natsuki looked over the poem, smiling at her work before slipping away into bed, closing her eyes and falling off to a sleep.

-

Natsuki returned home after a long day at school, not realising she dropped the poem onto the ground as she walked up to her room. She read her manga, hours and hours passing by before her dad finally came home. 

When she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, her eyes widened and she threw the manga into a corner of her room, jumping into bed and hiding under the covers a bit.

The door slammed open, and Natsuki's dad walked in, holding the poem in his hands.

"Natsuki!" 

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_

"What- What do you want, Papa?"

"I read this, Natsuki. What the fuck is this about? 'When she presses her lips to mine'?" 

"I'm- I'm sorry! I just… I…"

Natsuki's dad grabbed her out of bed, and that was the last thing she saw before blacking out. 

-

"It's okay. You're safe now." Natsuki heard a voice talking into her ear, and she felt a body against her back. She was being held, and she instinctively cuddled into the touch. "He won't ever hurt you again. You're mine now, and I'll treat you right… I promise."

Natsuki finally opened her eyes to see purple hair against her shoulder, and then she looked around. She was laying on a bed with Yuri, in a cold room. No one else was around.

"Wha- What happened?"

"Nothing important. Just know that you're safe now."

"But where I am I?"

"Natsuki." Yuri put her hand over Natsuki's mouth. "Don't worry about that."

Natsuki sighed, calming down and cuddling against Yuri.


End file.
